blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Alliance Web
1 of 4 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2718.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 5, 2016 16:31:16 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Alliance Web Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » Alliance Web « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 Author Topic: Alliance Web (Read 2449 times) linksith Sr. Member Offline 346 Alliance Web « on: October 30, 2015, 03:46:32 PM » Alliance Web NEW! Submit a modification reqest! I made the modification submission page to simply keep things simpler and more organized for me to know what the heck is going on. It also serves as a pact history database since every response is marked with a timestamp. So please use the request form to help keep history and keep me organized in what needs done since I'm clearly incapable of keeping up with everything as well as everyone else can. Click on the image to see a higher resolution! Due to the amount of alliances, I'm restricting the web to alliances 10 and up or alliances with active pacts « Last Edit: December 19, 2015, 12:47:48 PM by linksith » Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2159 Re: Alliance Web « Reply #1 on: October 30, 2015, 03:55:39 PM » You always do a brilliant job with these alliance webs. Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki linksith Sr. Member Offline 346 Re: Alliance Web « Reply #2 on: October 30, 2015, 05:00:24 PM » Thank you Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Whiskertoes Jr. Member Offline 73 Re: Alliance Web « Reply #3 on: October 30, 2015, 05:14:07 PM » t-thanks for including us Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49272 Ex-EUN leader, ex Order officer, ex-NETO officer, ex-None officer, current Fallen officer. I DISORDERED THE ORDER linksith Sr. Member Offline 346 Re: Alliance Web « Reply #4 on: October 30, 2015, 05:56:46 PM » Is that surprising that I included you? Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Die Stahlhammer Hero Member Offline 631 Personal Text Matt Smith > David Tennant Re: Alliance Web « Reply #5 on: October 31, 2015, 08:28:32 PM » Whats with the grey circle on the Inter/pol/-Mojave Wonders ODP line? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=61954 All hail the Stahlhammer! Coldoldgold Global Moderator Hero Member Offline 561 Re: Alliance Web « Reply #6 on: October 31, 2015, 08:34:59 PM » T-thanks Linksith-san Logged Former Leader of Inter/pol/, leader of India (AKA Yggdrasil) blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52905 MODERATION TEXT IN GREEN WUBstep Full Member Offline 219 Re: Alliance Web « Reply #7 on: October 31, 2015, 09:32:26 PM » We don't have an ODP with NAM, fix this NOW Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39023 linksith Sr. Member Offline 346 Re: Alliance Web « Reply #8 on: November 01, 2015, 04:36:32 AM » Quote from: Die Stahlhammer on October 31, 2015, 08:28:32 PM Whats with the grey circle on the Inter/pol/-Mojave Wonders ODP line? That circle is actually for my own reference to keep all the orbs in a circle. But when I'm done getting things lined up I shrink the circle. I need to find a better way to conceal it Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA S37H Jr. Member Offline 76 Re: Alliance Web « Reply #9 on: November 01, 2015, 04:43:34 AM » Beautiful job, thank you! Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=7435 AKMB Sr. Member Offline 413 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: Alliance Web « Reply #10 on: November 01, 2015, 05:48:53 AM » why does out bro pact with BAMF not get proper representation? halfway through the line there should be a fist bump. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program linksith Sr. Member Offline 346 Re: Alliance Web « Reply #11 on: November 01, 2015, 10:10:28 AM » Quote from: AKMB on November 01, 2015, 05:48:53 AM why does out bro pact with BAMF not get proper representation? halfway through the line there should be a fist bump. ..... Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Die Stahlhammer Hero Member Offline 631 Personal Text Matt Smith > David Tennant Re: Alliance Web « Reply #12 on: November 01, 2015, 10:13:03 AM » I demand you draw my anus and give it a MAP to Inter/pol/ Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=61954 All hail the Stahlhammer! linksith Sr. Member Offline 346 Re: Alliance Web « Reply #13 on: November 01, 2015, 10:24:45 AM » Ummm. That's too far Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Die Stahlhammer Hero Member Offline 631 Personal Text Matt Smith > David Tennant Re: Alliance Web « Reply #14 on: November 01, 2015, 10:30:14 AM » Quote from: linksith on November 01, 2015, 10:24:45 AM Ummm. That's too far I'm going to motivate you to do it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXsQAXx_ao0 Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=61954 All hail the Stahlhammer! Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » Alliance Web SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 2 of 4 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2718.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 9, 2016 16:18:41 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Alliance Web Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » Alliance Web « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 Author Topic: Alliance Web (Read 2581 times) linksith Sr. Member Offline 349 Re: Alliance Web « Reply #15 on: November 01, 2015, 10:39:20 AM » That's motivational to get my goals done but what you are requesting isn't actually on my list of goals...... Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Die Stahlhammer Hero Member Offline 631 Personal Text Matt Smith > David Tennant Re: Alliance Web « Reply #16 on: November 01, 2015, 10:40:54 AM » Quote from: linksith on November 01, 2015, 10:39:20 AM That's motivational to get my goals done but what you are requesting isn't actually on my list of goals...... Just do it. Triggering COG is gud, is not? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=61954 All hail the Stahlhammer! Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: Alliance Web « Reply #17 on: November 01, 2015, 12:26:57 PM » Quote from: AKMB on November 01, 2015, 05:48:53 AM why does out bro pact with BAMF not get proper representation? halfway through the line there should be a fist bump. It looks good now. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 AKMB Sr. Member Offline 424 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: Alliance Web « Reply #18 on: November 01, 2015, 01:34:37 PM » Quote from: Allen Charra on November 01, 2015, 12:26:57 PM It looks good now. I am amazed tbh. 10/10 Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program aps Sr. Member Offline 271 Personal Text cringeworthy shitposting/10 Re: Alliance Web « Reply #19 on: November 15, 2015, 11:03:11 AM » Quote from: Die Stahlhammer on November 01, 2015, 10:40:54 AM Just do it. Triggering COG is gud, is not? butthurt faggot hue Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58356 Mørg, Founder of the UN http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=1037. Biggest Corp in TRW dmc5 Hero Member Offline 666 Re: Alliance Web « Reply #20 on: November 15, 2015, 01:36:54 PM » Please change Inter/pol/'s flag in the next update. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Habibastan Guest Re: Alliance Web « Reply #21 on: November 15, 2015, 02:16:42 PM » Quote from: dmc5 on November 15, 2015, 01:36:54 PM Please change Inter/pol/'s flag in the next update. Please don't. Logged dmc5 Hero Member Offline 666 Re: Alliance Web « Reply #22 on: November 24, 2015, 11:57:25 AM » Update please- Inter/pol/ has an ODP with EUN and MDPs with THC and SPQR(which isn't on the web yet). « Last Edit: November 24, 2015, 12:01:16 PM by dmc5 » Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 linksith Sr. Member Offline 349 Re: Alliance Web « Reply #23 on: November 24, 2015, 07:48:27 PM » I'm just gonna have to take a day off work and resort this web... I hate black Friday week Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Lorddeathbane Jr. Member Offline 83 Re: Alliance Web « Reply #24 on: December 01, 2015, 03:54:13 AM » Very detailed! good job! (lol i sound like a 40 year old) Logged Leader of the International Communist Cabal of Krvaalia http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51768 newkerala Jr. Member Offline 78 Personal Text This is the BBC. Re: Alliance Web « Reply #25 on: December 03, 2015, 01:21:26 PM » Have you added that Malaysian alliance in yet? Logged British Broadcasting Corporation: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100073 ETRUST Pledge For Business And Nations: http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3054.0 dmc5 Hero Member Offline 666 Re: Alliance Web « Reply #26 on: December 03, 2015, 02:31:51 PM » Please add ASEANG and SPQR, remove The Golden Company,SAU,IDA,STALKER,Cartel,TLP and Deadfish.Add the NAPs(ASEANG+Inter/pol/,ASEANG+SPQR),the ODP between Inter/pol/ and BAMF, the MDPs(Inter/pol/+THC,Inter/pol/+SPQR,SPQR+THC) « Last Edit: December 14, 2015, 01:55:46 PM by dmc5 » Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 linksith Sr. Member Offline 349 Re: Alliance Web « Reply #27 on: December 04, 2015, 11:26:02 AM » Hopefully I'll go through everything later this afternoon. Leave nothing unchecked.... hopefully Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA dmc5 Hero Member Offline 666 Re: Alliance Web « Reply #28 on: December 10, 2015, 07:23:33 AM » Update please. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 linksith Sr. Member Offline 349 Re: Alliance Web « Reply #29 on: December 19, 2015, 12:51:48 PM » After the long wait, I have finally fully updated the chart and added some features 1. Ruler Size of alliance orbs are now more accurate 2. Resolution Click on the image to get a higher resolution 3. Web Modification Submission Form Since I'm currently having problems keeping up with simply playing both TRW and >BLOC while managing 2 alliance webs, please use the new submission form to help keep a simpler and cleaner method of keeping me up-to-date on what needs done WHILE ALSO keeping a history record of what alliance pact changes have occurred. « Last Edit: December 19, 2015, 12:55:42 PM by linksith » Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » Alliance Web SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 8 of 10 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2718.35;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 30, 2016 23:58:56 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Alliance Web The World > Alliance Dec Archives Alliance Web << < (8/10) > >> OiledDNA: Hello, is there glossary anywhere for alliance protocols and a glossary for abbreviations? What is an ODP and NAP? Andyrewwer: --- Quote from: OiledDNA on December 22, 2015, 09:15:39 AM ---Hello, is there glossary anywhere for alliance protocols and a glossary for abbreviations? What is an ODP and NAP? --- End quote --- Any specifics post in the "Thread for questions that don't deserve their own threads" under game suggestions I think. NAP = Non Aggression Pact ODP = Optional Defense Pact OAP = Optional Aggressive Pact MDP = Mutual Defensive Pact MAP = Mutual Aggression Pact Also Link - love the fist bumps and AKBM thing :D :D linksith: The AKMB thing was actually made in preparation for supra-alliances in case they re-appeared. But it fit the bill Didn't TWAIN have something to define every pact? Andyrewwer: --- Quote from: linksith on December 23, 2015, 03:27:42 AM ---The AKMB thing was actually made in preparation for supra-alliances in case they re-appeared. But it fit the bill Didn't TWAIN have something to define every pact? --- End quote --- Well that TST - Treaty Standardisation Treaty, I put it on the wiki a while back (found it http://blocgame.wikia.com/wiki/Vernacular) I just fully copied the TST I think, though only some alliances signed onto it! GaGaK: Good job bro. Awesome work. Looking forwards for an update. Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 4 of 4 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2718.45. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 7, 2016 00:51:32 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Alliance Web Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » Alliance Web « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 Author Topic: Alliance Web (Read 2453 times) AKMB Sr. Member Offline 414 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: Alliance Web « Reply #45 on: December 31, 2015, 06:51:43 AM » Quote from: linksith on December 31, 2015, 03:50:23 AM I was contacted that your owning it was nothing more than a troll. You are now required to show all evidence of ownership before it can be re-added Well okay. I own #wreckageBrothers the official IRC, I also sent LargeMan this message to finalise it: To which he responded: The nation in which he is referring to is a nation in the east indies that we had been getting shit from for a few months due to incessant and blatant multis. This is the current state of his nation: I think him being totally anally destroyed by TFC and stopping his incursion fulfils the "when you stop getting rekt my new fag multis" Please re-add. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2163 Re: Alliance Web « Reply #46 on: December 31, 2015, 06:53:41 AM » Quote from: Allen Chärra on December 31, 2015, 04:01:18 AM Bls remove SPQR as they've been fully barred. :^) Yes, feel free to remove the SPQR. We're irrelevante now ;'-'; Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Print Pages: 1 2 3 4 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » Alliance Web SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2